Calamity
by Rumbleroar13
Summary: Scarlett and Todd are suddenly thrown into the world of the Avengers with no memory of their lives with the Transformers. As a thirteen year old Scarlett roams the streets of New York, homeless and hungry with Todd, they're approached by Phil Coulson about the Avengers Initiative. After much persuasion, they agree to come to SHIELD to help find the Tesseract that has been stolen by
1. Chapter 1

Scarlett was idly wandering the halls of NEST. There was nothing to do at the moment, Todd had gone to see Sam and Mikaela with Sharpie. Her Dad and Ratchet had gone to retrieve Sentinel Prime from the Ark and everyone was either bored out of their minds or pointlessly fixing their weapons. It was a pretty dull atmosphere at the moment. Deciding to go and find Bumblebee, Scarlett started walking towards the main hangar when a bright light suddenly surrounded her. She gasped in shock and then fell down. Rather than falling onto a hard floor, she fell onto a comfy, plush white sofa.

"Scarlett?" The girl whipped her head in the direction the voice came from and saw Todd on his back looking just as shocked as she felt.

"Todd?"

"What the hell just happened?" They asked in unison. The two of them sat up and looked around the room they'd appeared in; Everything was white. The walls, the carpet, the furniture. It was almost blinding. Apart from the colour, it looked like a regular living room but there were no doors and no windows. It was a room with no way out.

"Where are we?" Todd whispered, feeling uneasy. One minute he was with Sam at his work and the next thing he knew he was being surrounded by a bright light and landed on the sofa next to Scarlett.

"I don't know but I have a bad feeling." Scarlett replied, eyeing everything suspiciously.

"Hi!" A voice suddenly exclaimed causing the companions to yell in shock. "Okay, calm down." The two were looking around wildly for the source of the voice but were too frantic to realise it was the TV. "Hey! Look at the TV!" Todd and Scarlett did as the voice said and looked at the TV. On it they saw a teenage girl with dark skin, long black hair with red tints and dark brown eyes. She grinned brightly at them and waved.

"Who are you?" Scarlett inquired, narrowing her violet eyes at the girl on the screen.

"I'm Mia Zabini, your creator." The girl replied causing the Autobot and the fox to frown.

"I'm sorry? You're our what?" Todd asked, cocking his head to the side.

"I'm your creator. You see, you're characters in books. My books to be exact." Mia said, still smiling.

"There's clearly been a mistake, we aren't characters," Scarlett said, gesturing between herself and Todd who nodded in agreement. "we're real."

Mia pondered for a moment before smirking slightly. "I suppose that's somewhat true. You're real in the stories that I've written. You're pretty popular, actually." she said.

"I still don't understand. How can we be characters in stories, everything is so real to us?" Todd asked.

"Well...that's why you're here. You see, there are various other versions of you two that exist in alternate universes. Mostly because I've made stories with you in them. You have different lives in all these universes and you're completely oblivious to the fact that there are different versions of you." Mia explained causing Scarlett and Todd to gape at her.

"How many different versions of us are there?" Scarlett asked despite not really wanting to know the answer.

"Well so far, there's about eleven, including this you." Mia replied and both Todd and Scarlett's faces dropped.

"Is that all we are then; Characters? There's nothing unique or special about us?" Todd muttered, his head lowering. Mia's eyes immediately widened when she realised what they thought.

"No, no! Gosh no! You're much more than just characters. I mean, you were just ideas swimming around my head at one time and now I literally cannot write something without you in it. As stupid as is sounds, my life basically revolves around you two and it all started with you, this you." Mia told them and they frowned, not understanding. "You two are the first Scarlett and Todd that I created and my favourite by far. Every version of you are special and unique in their own way and you're no different. For example, this version of you is reckless and outgoing but the next version is more withdrawn and less confident than yourselves."

"We seem to mean a lot to you." Scarlett commented and Mia's lips pulled into a smile.

"Yeah...you could say that." she said and Scarlett tilted her head.

"Why is that?"

"Well...I have a pretty boring life, nothing exciting ever happens to me but whenever I watched a film that was full of action and excitement, I always want to write about it but I never found any inspiration in some of the characters I created until I decided that you would be the perfect ones to write about. You became more than just ideas, you became real to me and I enjoyed writing about you. Thankfully, people enjoyed reading about you too." Mia told them and their eyes widened.

"People read about us?" Todd breathed out and Mia nodded. "Wow...But can I ask a question?"

"Of course."

"Why are we here? Do we get to go back home or are we stuck here?" he asked.

"Ah, good question." Mia said, nodding. A stack of books suddenly appeared on the table in front of them. "On the table are all of the books which you feature in. Some of them I haven't even written yet so even I don't know what they contain. For my own amusement, I've decided to bring original you here to read or watch other versions of you. Although my books haven't been made into films, what you'll see are just how I pictured you. As for if you'll go home, yes you will. This room is something of my own creation: While you're here, time has stopped completely where you've come from so when you go back, you'll be transported back to the exact time that you left. Also, you won't remember anything that happened here."

"Okay, I'll admit, that's pretty cool." Scarlett stated, smirking slightly which Mia matched.

"I try, you know. Anyways, if you pick up the first book, it'll tell you where the next version of you will appear." Mia instructed. Scarlett did as she was asked and picked up the first book. On the cover were nine people. Well, seven people, a fox and a big green guy. They were in the middle of what looked like a destroyed city. At the bottom of the cover in large, silver letters was the word 'AVENGERS'

"No way...We're in the Avengers?" Todd asked excitedly. Mia laughed lightly and nodded. The two companions looked back at the cover and realised that they were on the cover. Scarlett was stood on top of an overturned car with her hands encompassed by flames. Todd was in his fox form stood on some rubble looking pretty ferocious. "We look pretty damn cool!"

"Hell yeah we do!" Scarlett exclaimed, high-fiving Todd's paw before grinning at Mia. "When do we get to read it?"

Before Mia could reply, bright lights surrounded the two once again but instead of transporting away, they're appearances changed slightly. When the light faded, in their places were younger versions of Scarlett and Todd. Scarlett looked thirteen again and Todd was smaller, almost the size of a pup. The two looked at each other in shock before they both looked at Mia who was grinning mischievously.

"What just happened?" Todd squeaked.

"I may have lied a little. Rather than reading your stories, I just decided that you'll become the alternate versions of yourselves and live in that world as those versions until the end of the book." Mia told them cheerfully causing them to gape at her once more.

"Are you crazy?" Scarlett shouted.

"Yeah, a little bit." Mia replied. Scarlett huffed and folded her arms. "To be honest, you wont remember any of this once you're there. It'll still be you...kind of."

"Once this book is finished, will we be able to return back to where we came from?" Todd piped up causing Scarlett to look at him like he was crazy.

"You're not seriously considering this, are you?" she asked in disbelief.

"Yes, once you've finished here, you can go back to your original universe." Mia said, sincerity in her voice.

"That's enough for me, when can we go?" Todd stated. Scarlett looked at him incredulously.

"Are you serious? Why would you want to go to some alternate universe?" she cried.

"Because it's the Avengers." Todd said in a 'Duh' voice.

"I know that!" Scarlett snapped. "What about the other versions of us, won't they find it a little bit weird if copies of them suddenly turn up?"

"Actually, the other versions of you will be in the future when you arrive. You'll literally become them but you wont remember what I'm telling you now. You'll just know the life you're living when you arrive." Mia told them. Scarlett gave both Mia and Todd an irritated look before she sighed.

"Fine...but this better be good." she grumbled. Todd cheered while Mia grinned.

"Oh, believe me, it will be." Mia said before clearing her throat. "Alright, if you open the book to page 4, you'll be taken into the story."

Scarlett took a deep breath and opened the book to page 4. On the clear page was a drawing of Scarlett and Todd. Both looked pretty rough but looked determined. Scarlett was crouched down on what appeared to be the top of a building, she was looking down at something while Todd sat on her shoulder, looking down also.

"What are we doing?" asked Todd. Mia grinned widely.

"You'll see." she said before waving. "Have a good time!" As soon as she said that, the book started to shake in Scarlett's hands causing her to drop it. She and Todd looked down at it curiously when a golden light shone from the very pages. As if ropes had wrapped around their bodies, they seemed to be dragged towards the book. They struggled and desperately tried to get away but the book was literally sucking them in. The light in the book grew and looked like a black hole, it grew and it grew until it was bigger than Scarlett. The two of them screamed as they were thrown right into it and disappeared from sight. The black hole shrunk and the light disappeared as the book closed. Mia looked at the book, a small frown on her face.

"Maybe I should make that a little less terrifying; The black hole's a bit much." she muttered before the screen went black leaving the room silent.


	2. Chapter 2

** A/N: I'm sorry that I haven't updated in ages. I've been super busy and I had major writers block with this. I had exams and a boat load of revision to do for them but they're finished now and I have more time. Now that the chapter's got more of a storyline, it may flow easier. Anyways, I'll be updating as soon as I get a chance. I hope you like this chapter and for a warning, there is some violence later on in the chapter. I'll put a '**' where it starts and where it finishes if you don't like that kind of stuff. Keep reviewing and thank you to everyone who had read, liked and commented on all the other stories!**

* * *

><p>"Todd, come on!" A girl whispered as she walked through the streets of New York City.<p>

She looked to be no younger than thirteen. Her hair was jet black and her skin lightly tanned. She wasn't very tall either, barely reaching the shoulders of some adults and tall teenagers. Those walking through the street were giving her either snide or sympathetic looks as she passed them; they were in disbelief at her dishevelled appearance. Her hair was messy and knotted while her baggy clothes were ripped and dirty. And yet, despite that, her deep violet eyes shone brightly. At her heels was a midnight black fox with fiery orange eyes. The tips of his ears and tail were white and he reached the middle of the girl's calf in height.

The two slipped into a alleyway and the girl crouched down to the fox. "Alright Todd, you know the plan right?" she asked and he nodded.

"Yes. I turn into a cute little puppy dog, get the stall holders attention while you get the food. Believe me, I'm that hungry, I remember every word of the plan." he muttered. The girl jokingly rolled her eyes before ruffling Todd's fur and standing back up. Todd's body began to shrink as he morphed into a small labrador puppy. He ran out of the alleyway and towards a stall selling hot dogs. Several people were surrounding it as the girl approached it, the vendor was handing out the hot dogs as the people paid. Todd sat down a few feet away before barking, catching everyone's attention.

"Mom, look! It's a puppy!" A young child exclaimed, pointing at Todd who continued to bark before he rolled over and put a paw over his face.

"Hey there, Buddy." The vendor said as he went over to Todd. "What's a guy like you doing out here all alone?" Todd yipped and gave a subtle nod at Scarlett as the other people around the stall went over to look at Todd. The girl stepped up to the stall and started grabbing as many hot dogs as she could. She threw them all and some bread buns into a plastic bag on the stall before running off. Todd immediately followed leaving the people confused. The vendor looked back at his stall and saw the majority of his food gone, he looked at the girl's retreating back and his face went bright red with anger.

"HEY! GET BACK HERE YOU LITTLE BRAT!" he yelled. The girl kept running until she reached an alleyway. She transformed into an eagle and grabbed the bag of food in her claws and flew up to the top of the tall building and landed on the roof. Todd appeared soon after and transformed back into a fox.

"Food! Scarlett, you are a goddess." Todd said, stuffing his head into the bag and sniffing all the food. Scarlett transformed back into a human and picked up the bag.

"Tell me something I don't know." she laughed, sitting at the edge of the building. She opened the bag and threw a hot dog at Todd who caught it in his mouth and practically swallowed it whole. She grabbed one herself and started eating happily, finally glad to have a meal after a few days. The two sat there, eating silently as they looked out at the city. This was how the two had been living for the last two years, stealing food and money from people so they could get a decent meal. They used to have a place to stay but the two opted to leave as it wasn't a lifestyle they wanted for themselves, though how they were now wasn't much better. The only thing that made them feel more at ease about everything was the fact that they were with each other; It was a firm belief of theirs that if they were together, nothing could ever, ever harm them.

"Scarlett..." Todd whispered, lying his head on her knees. The teenager looked down at her friend and smiled, stroking the top of his head.

"Yeah?"

"Do you ever want to go back?" he asked her. She was silent for a moment, thinking over her answer before replying.

"Everyday. But that was no life for us, Todd. We may be able to do things that others can't but we weren't made to do that." she told him. "Though, I do miss everyone."

"We won't be living like this forever, Scar. I promise." Todd muttered before closing his eyes and falling asleep. Scarlett continued to stroke Todd's fur and looked out at the now darkening sky. This was what she loved most, looking at the brightly lit city in the complete darkness. It looked so magical to her. Of course, it was just a silly, childish view but it was something that took away her stress. Though there was something else that fascinated her at night; Iron Man. Every single night she would see the red and gold suit shooting through the darkness. The unmistakable sound of the thrusters would instantly get her excited, making Todd roll his eyes. But Iron Man was somewhat of an idol to her, she imagined he'd be so kind and generous in person and it was her dream to meet him, or at least see him in the street without his suit. Tony Stark was just as impressive, whether he was Iron Man or not.

After sitting on the roof, gazing at the city for over an hour, night had fallen and the bright lights Scarlett had been waiting for were finally able to be seen. They reflected in her eyes as they flicked from building to building before they locked onto the centre piece, 'Stark Tower'. For some odd reason, though, none of the lights were on. Scarlett found this incredibly odd as Stark Tower was the one building that shone the brightest.

"You okay there, Scar?" Todd asked, opening his eyes, seeing his companion looking confused.

"Stark Tower's lights aren't on." she said, crouching down at the ledge of the building. Todd jumped onto her shoulder and looked at Stark Tower and hummed.

"Oh yeah! Weird. Stark's usually got his lights on all the time." he said. Scarlett tilted her head at the building before transforming into a bird and flying closer. She landed on the roof of one of the buildings and transformed back. Then she heard it. That unmistakable sound. The thrusters. She whipped her head in the direction she heard it coming from and gasped when she saw Iron Man flying straight towards her.

"Give me a sec, Pepper." A voice from within the suit said before landing on the roof Scarlett was stood on making her stumble backwards and fall. His mask lifted up revealing the ruggedly handsome face of Tony Stark. "What are you doing up here, kid?" he asked Scarlett who simply gaped at him. "Are you star gazing?" No reply. "Had a fight with mom and dad? Come to clear your head?" Scarlett blinked at him, unable to believe he was actually in front of her. "Nothing? Really? Aish, kids these days." Tony muttered to himself.

"Oh my god." Scarlett muttered. Todd suddenly appeared next to Scarlett, looking up at Tony wearily.

"A fox, huh? Never seen one of those in person." Tony said, looking at Todd who narrowed his eyes. Tony shrugged and looked back at Scarlett. "Listen kid, I'm on a really tight schedule. I've got to light up my tower where my lady is waiting with some champagne. So, why don't we hurry this up so I can get home, okay?" Scarlett nodded. "Good, a response. So, why are you on the roof?" he asked.

"I-I- um, I just came to look at the city." Scarlett stuttered. Tony cocked an eyebrow and looked around.

"But how did you get up here? There's no hatch that you could've come through."

"Let's just get out of here before we get into trouble." Todd whispered, jumping onto Scarlett's shoulder. She looked between Todd and Tony before backing towards the ledge.

"Hey! Stop!" Tony shouted as Scarlett fell. She instantly transformed into a bird, as did Todd, and the two flew off. Tony ran to the ledge and looked around, desperately trying to see if he could spot the girl, but he saw nothing. Not even the fox. Sighing, he put his mask down and started to hover off the ground. "Alright, light her up." he said to Pepper. And almost instantly, the lights from the bottom of Stark Tower started to turn on. Then the 'STARK' printed on the tower lit up, turning a bright, electric blue.

"Wow." Scarlett mumbled as she watched it all happen.

"Are you crazy, Scarlett?" Todd hissed, pacing beside her. They'd flown to a building, far away from where Stark Tower but it could still be clearly seen. "If he'd found out what we were, he could've given us to the Government! To SHIELD! We have to be careful!"

"He wouldn't do that." Scarlett told the fox, frowning. "He's Iron Man, he wouldn't do something like that."

"You don't know him personally, Scarlett!" Todd snapped. "Just because he's Iron Man doesn't mean that he's some angel who wouldn't do a thing wrong! You need to get that stupid fantasy out of your head! I hate to break it to you but not everything is black and white, I thought you got that into your head when we were working for SHIELD!"

Scarlett's face dropped and tears filled her eyes. Todd's expression immediately softened when he saw the effect of his words. "I'm sorry. I-I just...I'm sorry." Scarlett whimpered. Todd padded over to her and pressed his head to her arm.

"No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't of snapped at you like that. I just worry, I don't want you to get hurt." he apologised. A tear fell from Scarlett's eye and Todd quickly licked it away making her giggle.

"It's okay. As long as you're not angry at me anymore." she said and Todd shook his head.

"I wasn't. I was just worried." Just as he said that, his stomach rumbled. Scarlett gave him a sympathetic look.

"Come on, we'll find some money and I'll buy some food. There won't be many stalls open now." she said. Todd nodded and the two made their way down to the ground and Scarlett immediately started walking through the street. She used her enhanced eyesight to try and find people either using their wallets and purses or have them in plain sight. Unfortunately, people in New York had grown accustomed to people like Scarlett and protected their money very well. It was just by chance that she was walking down one street when she saw two men walking in the opposite way and the one closest to her put his wallet in his right pocket. Both men looked a bit sketchy but Scarlett was confident she'd get away quick enough.

"Don't you dare." Todd hissed as she walked closer to them but Scarlett ignored him. When she was close enough, Scarlett 'accidentally' bumped into the man, slipped her hand into his pocked and pulled out his wallet and tucked it into her jeans pocket.

"I'm sorry." she said before walking away briskly. The man watched her go and saw her pull out the wallet. His eyes widened and he stuck his hand in his pocket but found his wallet wasn't there. His expression turned furious and he ran after Scarlett, the other man following.

"Run!" Todd exclaimed, seeing the men coming after them. Scarlett did as asked and she sprinted as fast as she could. As she ran, she opened the wallet and pulled out a massive stack of money and threw the wallet away.

"GET BACK HERE!" The man roared. But Scarlett didn't stop. She and Todd practically flew through the streets and were sure they'd gotten away as they turned into an alleyway until Scarlett bumped into a group of tall, scary, jacked up men. A man with a bald head with tattoos covering his face grabbed Scarlett by her shirt and literally threw her against a wall. He grabbed the money from her hand and looked at it with a sneer before slamming it into another man's chest. Todd growled and sunk his teeth and into the man's ankle making him shout out. He grabbed Todd by the scruff of his neck and threw him against the wall before kicking him violently causing him to cry out and whimper.

"LEAVE HIM ALONE!" Scarlett screamed, trying to get to Todd but one of the men pushed her back against the wall and pushed his arm into her neck making her choke a little.

"You think you can steal from us and get away with it?" The man asked. He looked to be in his early thirties with mousy brown hair and several piercings. His breath smelled foul; Like alcohol, cigarettes and got knows what else. "You'll regret that girly."

The man with the tattoos on his face looked at Scarlett and grabbed her neck making the other man let go of her. "What should we do with you then?" he asked to himself. Todd barked viciously despite his injuries. "Shut that thing up would ya!" One of the other men kicked Todd again making him whine.

"I see you got the brat." The man who Scarlett had stolen from said as he and the other man with him walked into the alleyway.

"Yeah, and her pet too." The tattoo man sneered, nodding down to Todd who was now bloody. "You know, if you want to get out of this alive. You just have to do a few things for us."

Scarlett looked at the man in disgust and then spat in his face. "I'd rather die." she hissed. The man wiped her spit off his face before tightening his grip on her neck and punching her in the stomach making her double over. He dropped her to the ground and he and a few other started punching and kicking her but she wouldn't scream. She was biting her lip so hard that blood was seeping into her mouth. The pain was unbearable but she wouldn't be weak for these men. Every kick and punch was excruciating and a burning sensation was beginning to form across her skin.

"Are you not going to cry for us, girly? What about if we hurt your pet?" The tattoo man asked mockingly as he yanked Todd up by the scruff of his neck and threw him down next to her. Scarlett opened her bloody, swollen eyes and looked into Todd's still fiery ones. Blood was seeping from his nose and he has several cuts on his body. The mere sight of him like this made Scarlett's eyes tear up. "Ah, yes. Now we're getting a reaction. I wonder what will happen if we kill it?" The man went to stamp on Todd's head but Scarlett screamed and held out her arm to protect Todd from the blow. However, as her arm flew out, vines shot out of the ground and wrapped themselves around the men's legs and pulled them down. She began to shake violently and her skin became redder and redder before flames broke out across her skin. Her hair became bright red, as did her eyes.

"What the fuck!" One of the men yelled.

"GO! GET AWAY FROM US!" she screamed. Her voice was deeper and devilish, sending chills down everyone's spine. The vines were released from the men's legs and they all scrambled up and sprinted away. As soon as they were gone, the flames around Scarlett's body died out and she fell to her knees as her hair and eyes went back to normal, the redness fading. She stared at her hands before bursting into tears. Todd dragged himself over to her and nudged himself into her arms.

"It's okay, Scarlett. It's okay. Just calm down." he whispered, licking her face to try and dry her tears but she didn't brighten up. "Come on, calm down."

"I-I-I didn't mean to!" she cried. " I didn't mean to! I didn't mean to!"

"I know. I know you didn't. It's okay." Todd said soothingly.

"Scarlett? Todd? Are you two okay?" A voice asked from behind them. Todd looked over Scarlett's shoulder and saw a man clad in a formal suit walking towards them. In his hand was a gun but Todd was frozen, staring at his face.

"Phil?" he whispered.

"Todd! What happened?" he asked, crouching beside them. He placed a hand on Scarlett's shoulder and she went rigid and whipped her head up. The flecks of red were beginning to appear in their eyes but stopped when she realised who it was. "Oh god, what have they done to you Sweetheart?"

Scarlett burst into tears again and flung her arms around Phil's neck. He wrapped one arm around her back and the other under her legs and picked her up. Todd jumped onto Scarlett's stomach and laid down, tucking his head into her neck as Phil walked to a black car. He opened it and slipped inside, placing Scarlett in the seat beside a woman with bright red hair. She was looking at Scarlett, horrified at her appearance.

"What happened to her?" she asked, trying to make Scarlett more comfortable.

"I have no idea." Phil replied, closing the door.

"Is that...?" The driver asked and Phil nodded.

"We need to get her to the hospital. She isn't healing up." he said and the car started moving. "What happened, Todd?" he asked.

"We were hungry and she stole some money from some guy. I guess he called some of his friends and we ended up being beaten in the alleyway." Todd explained making the woman gasp. Phil sighed and brushed some hair out of the girl's face. She was fading in and out of consciousness, the severity of her injuries becoming more apparent. As were Todd's.

"Oh, what've you gotten yourself into."


End file.
